hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Vile)
The 2027 Atlantic Hurricane Season was an above average season, but it was slightly less active than the previous year. It featured 16 named storms, 9 hurricanes, and 3 major hurricanes. The first named storm, Hurricane Ana, did not form until almost two months into the season, on July 28. The season concluded on November 7 with the dissipation of Tropical Storm Peter. The two most significant storms of 2027 were Claudette and Fred, which attained category 5 status. The storms were relatively weak not including these storms, but one other storm, Horace, managed to attain major hurricane status. This season featured many significant and destructive storms. In July, Hurricane Ana caused moderate damage in the Carolinas as a category 1 hurricane. In August, Hurricane Claudette became an extremely destructive Texas hurricane, landfalling at category 5 intensity. In September, Hurricane Fred became the most intense hurricane of the season, and caused widespread devastation in Louisiana, and Hurricane Ida, which caused moderate damage in Mexico. In October, Tropical Storm Nicholas struck the same areas Ida did in the previous month, further compounding damage. ImageSize = width:800 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/07/2017 till:01/12/2017 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/07/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph_(178-209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph_(210-249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_>=156_mph_(>=250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/07/2017 till:02/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Ana (C1)" from:05/08/2017 till:11/08/2017 color:TS text:"Bill (TS)" from:10/08/2017 till:16/08/2017 color:C5 text:"Claudette (C5)" from:15/08/2017 till:23/08/2017 color:C1 text:"Danny (C1)" from:30/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 color:TS text:"Elsa (TS)" from:07/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:C5 text:"Fred (C5)" from:12/09/2017 till:14/09/2017 color:TS text:"Grace (TS)" from:13/09/2017 till:16/09/2017 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:18/09/2017 till:25/09/2017 color:C3 text:"Horace (C3)" barset:break from:20/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:C1 text:"Ida (C1)" from:23/09/2017 till:28/09/2017 color:TS text:"Julian (TS)" from:02/10/2017 till:06/10/2017 color:C2 text:"Kate (C2)" from:05/10/2017 till:09/10/2017 color:C1 text:"Larry (C1)" from:11/10/2017 till:15/10/2017 color:TS text:"Mindy (TS)" from:17/10/2017 till:23/10/2017 color:TS text:"Nicholas (TS)" from:18/10/2017 till:20/10/2017 color:TD text:"Sixteen (TD)" from:25/10/2017 till:02/11/2017 color:C1 text:"Olympia (C1)" from:04/11/2017 till:07/11/2017 color:TS text:"Peter (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Hurricane Ana Tropical Storm Bill Hurricane Claudette Hurricane Danny Tropical Storm Elsa Hurricane Fred Tropical Storm Grace Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Horace Hurricane Ida Tropical Storm Julian Hurricane Kate Hurricane Larry Tropical Storm Mindy Tropical Storm Nicholas Tropical Depression Sixteen Hurricane Olympia Tropical Storm Peter Storm Names The following list of names was used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2027. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2033 season. This was the same list used in the 2021 season, with the exception of Horace, Olympia, and Rachel, which replaced Henri, Odette, and Rose, respectively. The names Horace and Olympia were used for the first time this year. Retirement On April 10, 2028, at the 50th session of the RA IV hurricane committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Claudette and Fred from its rotating name lists, and they will not be used again for another Atlantic hurricane. The names will be replaced with Cora and Finn for the 2033 season, respectively. Name List For 2033 Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:VileMaster Category:Garfield's Atlantic Seasons